Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are miniaturized devices (i.e., micron to millimeter dimensions) that can be configured as actuators, sensors, and other mechanical structures. Many of these devices need to interact with outside stimuli such as temperature, flow, acceleration or pressure, and may be further designed to respond only when the particular stimulus is within a specific range. It is not uncommon for this range to be exceeded during the lifetime of the MEMS device. When the MEMS device uses a flexible diaphragm to detect changes in an outside pressure stimulus and the operational range of the sensing diaphragm is exceeded, the MEMS device may be irreparably damaged.